Molly Weasley: Unbreakable Vow
by Eativ Auqa
Summary: Molly Weasley learns a hard truth about her sons, Fred and George, and learns to cope with a few skeletons from her past.
1. Night

**disclaimer**

You know how it goes. . . all _Harry Potter_ characters and locations mentioned belong to Jo: she done it, we know she done it, and we all wish we done it first 'cause then we'd all be rich.

**warning**

**This story contains boy x boy relationships**. If you are against that sort of thing in any way, shape, or form, I suggest that you press the **back button on your browser now**. However, if you do enjoy that sort of thing, press forward. **Flamers will not be tolerated**.

**from the author**

I can't say that I've been a _Potter_ fan since the series was created, but I did become interested after reading _Philosopher's Stone_. However, it wasn't until after _Prisoner of Azkaban_ that I had really began to delve farther into the series.

And, while this is not the first fan story I've ever written, this is the first one I've ever submitted to be read by an audience.

**update: **Thank you all for the reviews and hits thus far. Since I consider myself to be a novice writer, it means a great deal to me that people enjoy what I write.

You'll notice that the first few chapters are being submitted rather soon and I'm slightly afraid that the quality of the story may be compromised in the process. So, if you should notice a lacking of quality, please let me know.

**part one: night**

Molly Weasley awoke with a start in the middle of the night to the sound the ghoul in the attic, wailing away and beating on pipes. She looked over to her husband, Arthur, noting that he was still fast asleep. Straying from her bed, she made her way downstairs.

"Who's down there?" she asked, seeing that there was a dim glow coming from the kitchen. Fred was sitting at the table, his arms folded on the top and his head slumped over. It was obvious to Molly that he was asleep. She tip-toed past him and grabbed a light blanket and draped it over his shoulders. Fred had stirred slightly, looking groggily to his left. "Oi, hey Mum."

"What are you doing sleeping down here?" Molly asked. Fred stifled a yawn and blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting. His mother looked at his face, noticing that his eyes were slightly pink and his cheeks were damp from tears. "What's wrong?"

"Oh.. nothing, Mum," Fred replied. "You know George, eh? Left a mess all over before he dozed off. Couldn't sleep with that mess." Molly knew this was a lie, however. She had seen the twins rolling around in filth on the floor before. Molly smirked and put her hand on Fred's shoulder.

"We both know you're lying, Fred," she told him. "So how about you tell me what's really going on."

Fred looked at her, mouth agape and brows arched. He wasn't sure what to tell her, but he could feel his eyes tearing up, yearning to cry again. He gulped loudly, looking around, trying to think... then returning his eyes to his mum's. "George had read my journal, and.. well.. there was something in there that I didn't want known."

"What was it?" Molly asked, feeling slightly nervous, but kept in mind that she loved her son. She braced herself for whatever it could be.

"Can I talk to Fred alone, Mum?" They both turned to see George standing at the bottom of the stairs, his hair falling over his eyes and his pajamas uneven. Fred had forced himself to stop crying.

"If that's okay with Fred," Molly said, looking from George to Fred. Fred nodded and Molly stood, walking towards the stairs, past George. She walked up the stairs, but stopped once she was out of view and sat on a stair to listen.

"You mind if I sit down?" George said calmly, putting his hand on the chair is mum was sitting in before. Fred nodded again. "I couldn't sleep, Fred."

"...you're a lot more calm than you should be," Fred said, trying to calm himself down.

"I've had a while to think everything over," Georged told Fred, put his hand on his brother's shoulder. He inhaled deeply and sighed. "I don't mind."

Fred felt confused. He thought for sure that George was going to tell everyone, laughing as everyone would tease and taunt him. "But it's not right, George. I'm not supposed to have these feelings."

"Fred, Fred... everyone has feelings they can't control and despite how wrong they feel, it's often better if you go along with them."

Still confused, Fred looked at George. "But, still.. this is seriously not right at all."

"Shush, Fred," George said quietly, putting a finger against his brother's lips. Fred's cheeks flushed pink, his eyes trying to look away from George. George laughed and pulled Fred closer, hugging him tightly, Fred's arms hanging limp from shock.

"George...?" Fred asked, then stifling himself as he leaned into his brother's shoulder and embraced him back. A smile spread across his face.

"What say you and I go to bed?" George said, pulling away. He smiled and shrugged, putting his hands on Fred's shoulders. "I couldn't sleep without you nearby."

"Oh dear," Molly said to herself as she saw the twins standing up. She quickly stood and raced to her own bedroom and lunged into her bed. Arthur had stirred and turned to his side, looking at Molly.

"What's the matter, Mollywobbles?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing," she replied, trying to smile sweetly despite the obvious look of deep thought on her face. "Just had a bit of a bad dream..."


	2. The Next Day

**part two: the next day**

Molly awoke the next morning to the sound of Arthur messing around with different knicknacks she knew to be Muggle arifacts. Despite her want to rise and tell him that if he wants to fool around with such.. toys.. that he needs to do it outside in the barn, she was plagued suddenly by what she had seen during the course of the night. Had any of it actually happened? Could it be that it was all really a dream she had? She merely laughed quietly to herself and looked at Arthur again.

"Morning, Arthur," she said, slowly rising from bed, stretching her arms over her head. He looked at her and suddenly dropped the things he was tinkering with, which clattered all over the table he was working at, his cheeks bright red.

"I'm sorry, Molly, I just couldn't help myself," he said, scooping everything back into a sack. She walked over to him, hugging his shoulders, and kissed his cheek.

"It's quite all right. Just make sure to get all of that back into the barn," she said sweetly. "And be sure to have it done before I'm done with breakfast, dear."

"All right," he replied with a smiled. She turned and made her way out from her bedroom, walking down the hall and up and few stairs towards Ron's bedroom.

"It's time time to wake up, Ron," she said in a sing-song voice as she walked in and opened the curtains, letting sunlight flood in. Ron turned over onto his side, facing the wall, letting out a short grunt.

"Just a few more minutes, Mum," he said from under the blanket. She marched right over with a smirk on her face and pointed her wand at the blanket and waved, watching as it sailed to the other side of the room. Ron turned his head and squinted, looking at his mum. "Fine, I'm up, okay?"

"Good," she replied, gracefully making her way out into the hallway once more. She listened as Ron turned over again, grunting, but smiled and made her way to Fred and George's bedroom. The door was closed, to Molly's surprise and slight disdain. The memories of the night came back to her as she put her hand on the doorknob.

"Fred... George?" she asked in almost a whisper as she pushed the door opened. Peering inside, she saw the plain sight of the twins lying together in Fred's bed. She quickly closed the door, without making a sound, leaning against it and breathing deeply. _Last night did happen_ she thought to herself. She took a few moments to recuperate and stood on her own, now moving along to Percy's room.

"It'll be okay," she lied to herself.

After breakfast, the Weasley children had all went on to do their own things, and Arthur went to work. Molly quickly turned her radio just in time to listen to Celestina Warbeck. She then pulled up a chair and sat there, pointing her wand at the dishes in the sink and leaning on her other hand. Then, Ginny had came into the kitchen, whistling a little tune, watching the dishes clean themselves.

"Is there anything I can do, Mum?" she asked, poking at the dishes. This had broken Molly out the trance she was in; she looked at Ginny with wide eyes and mouth agape.

"What was that, dear?" she asked, composing herself, her wand hand shaking a little.

"I was asking if I can help you with anything," Ginny said, trying to smile despite obviously knowing that something was on her mum's mind. _Maybe she knows something _Molly thought to herself.

"Actually, yes, you could," Molly said, putting her hands on her lap, trying to smile as well. "Have you seen either Fred or George acting strangely lately?"

"Uhm," Ginny started, putting a finger to her chin. "You mean besides the loud noise coming from their room? I think they're just fooling around with spells and other gags. It's a little childish if as you me."

"No, nothing like that. Anything just really unusual of them?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh," Molly sighed, exasperated. "Well, then just run along, dear."

Later that day, Molly had wandered into the yard outside the Burrow, just trying to calm herself down. Fred and George were known for their ability to hide things, especially things they wanted know one to find out. _Is it that I just want to find out and just get along with things _she thought _or it is because I want to tear them apart_? She then found herself sitting on the fence on the back lawn, staring off into the sky.

"I love you, George," she heard suddenly, instantly recognizing Fred's voice. She then looked around, not seeing either of the twin, so she tried to follow their voices.

"Stop being all gushy, Fred... you're making me blush," George's voice said. Molly then realized where the voices were coming from. She tip-toed closer to the barn, trying to open the door without any creaks.

"But it's a good look for you." She slid into the bard, looking around, still not seeing the twins.

"I never realized how comfortable you were to cuddle up with." She heard the voices coming from the loft; she starting climbing up the ladder.

"I never realized how beautiful your eyes were up close." She gulped and peaked her head over the bales of hay.

"We have the same eyes, Fred," George said, running his fingers through his twin's hair. Fred was lying down in the hay and George was next to him, Fred with his arms around him.

"_Fred_!" Molly gasped loudly. Both of the twins looked at her and pulled apart immediately, brushing the hay away, their faces white.

"Mum! It's not what it looks like!" Fred tried to explain.

"Well, it is.. but... uhm... I don't know!" George said, trying to edge closer to his mum. Molly looked at them both, her face in horror, not making another sound. She quickly went down the ladder, falling halfway down, scrambling up and running back into the Burrow. The twins looked at each other.

"...I think this was perhaps a bad idea," Fred said, shaking.

"...yeah," George agreed.


	3. A Mother's Pride

**part three: a mother's pride**

Despite the events that had ocurred earlier, everything was rather normal during dinner. Molly had walked around the table, serving everyone, but served the twins a little more quickly than the rest. Taking this as a hint that maybe they should leave the table, they did.

"May I be excused?" Fred asked suddenly, Molly dropped the bowl of mashed potatos she was carrying. Arthur looked down onto the floor as Molly quickly cleaned up the mess with a swish of her wand, and then he looked at Fred.

"But you haven't even touched your food, my boy. Not feeling well, eh?" Arthur asked, starting to dig into his own plate.

"Oh.. uhm, right, yeah. My stomach's feeling a bit queasy," Fred said, holding his stomach, trying to make his face hold a ill expression. "I'll just go lie down upstairs then."

"All right, hope you feel better," his father replied.

"I think I should go with him to make sure he's all right," George added quickly. "Don't want the poor lad to take a spill down the stairs, right?"

"..Okay," Arthur said suspiciously, eyeing them both. They both tried to smile, but only made themselves look worse. "Off upstairs then, I suppose."

"Thanks, dad," George said as they both stood up, quickly making their way up the stairs. Fred quickly pushed his twin into their bedroom and closed the door behind him. George sat on his bed and looked at Fred.

"Just look at how upset she is, George!" Fred said, pacing the room, looking at his brother.

"I can tell, you know," George replied.

"Oh Merlin, we're in deep... what are we going to do?"

"We could pretend it never happened and just on like it was before and act like brothers."

"No way we're going back to that, George," Fred said, raising his voice some. He went over to the bed and sat next to his twin. "It took so long for this to happen and now it finally is.. I can't just not love you."

"I'm not saying that we should just not love each other," George explained, "but rather just hide it from the family."

"I can't... I can't," Fred cried, tears falling from his face. "I want us to be lovers, just like any other couple out there. I don't care if mum doesn't like it, or even Dad or Ron or our other siblings for that matter. I only care for you."

George put his hand on his twin's chest and other arm around his shoulders. "Then we'll just have to get through this together, no matter what."

Molly had waited until she knew for sure that Arthur was asleep before she left the bed. She tip-toed into the hall and made her way up the stairs, standing in front of the twins' room. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open and looked inside, able to make out the forms of Fred and George once again sleeping side-by-side. She made her way to the bed, this time a little more stable, more calm. _They look peaceful_ she thought to herself. _Why am I so scared of this_?

"Fred.. George?" she said quietly, gently nudging them both. Fred was the first to stir, looking up at his mum.

"Mum?" he said suddenly, quickly leaving his sleepy state. George had awoke as well as Fred's arm beat against him as they tried to pull apart.

"..What are you dong here?" George asked, his breath rapid.

"Now, just relax," Molly said, putting her hands on her sons' chests. "I'm not here to frighten you, or yell or be upset. I just want to talk to you both."

"All right.. sure," Fred told her, still trying to scoot as far from George as he could. Molly then put her hands on each their shoulders and pulled them together.

"I must admit, now that I'm a little used to it, that you look adorable together," she said with a smile.

"Uhm, all right, I suppose," George said, his face turning pink.

"And I must apologize for barging in on you two earlier. I know I hated it when my parents would walk in on me and your father."

"But there was nothing going on, honestly," Fred told her, trying to look serious. Molly merely crinkled her nose and smiled at her sons, pulling them toward her, embracing them.

"It's all right to be in love... I know it this particular relationship is, shall we say, a tad unorthodox, but I don't think it's something you should be ashamed of at all." She held onto her sons tightly as she had tried to hide her own tears, then pulled away and wiped her face with the sleeve of her nightgown. "I can't believe how much you've both have grown."

"...Mum, we're still really sorry about this, you know," George said, putting his arm around Fred's shoulders. "I know we put you through some hell, but this we didn't do on purpose."

"Yes, we're sorry," Fred agreed.

"It's quite all right, dears," Molly told them both, ruffling her hands through their hair.

"Muuuuum," they both said, smirking.

"Well, good night then," she said, standing up and making her way to the door. "I shall see you both in the morning."


	4. Repressed Memories

**part four: repressed memories**

It was a warm June evening when Molly's twin brothers, Gideon and Fabian, returned home from Hogwarts for summer holidays. Molly was over-joyed to see them both, but regreted the lack of time that she was able to spend with them since she was now married to Arthur, but she had decided to stay at her parent's home for a while to visit.

"So how was your year at Hogwarts?" she asked, taking them both into her arms. Both of their faces turned red and tried to push away.

"It was fine, Molly," Gideon told her, finally releasing himself from her grasp. "I'm sure it was no different than when you were in the same class."

"But this year is special!" she exclaimed, still hanging onto Fabian, who was still putting up a good fight. "You'll be seeing how many O.W.L.s you have each made and then you'll be taking your N.E.W.T. courses next year and learning to Apparate! Oh, my little brothers are growing up so quickly!"

"Not that quickly," Fabian said quietly. "There's still a few more years until we'll be able to be out on our own."

"Doing magic and it not being illegal for us anymore," Gideon agreed.

"And then you'll find your dream girls and finally settle down like Arthur and myself," Molly said, still floating about whimsically. Gideon had a blank expression, but then Fabian pushed his shoulder.

"Yes, find wives, right Gideon?" he said through his teeth.

"Oh, uhm.. yeah, the whole nine yards," Gideon agreed again, though unconvincingly this time, but Molly didn't notice.

"_Molly, darling_?" asked a voice, seeming to shove at her. The foggy images of her brothers seem to vanish and all became dark, but then a peircing light appeared. She realized that Arthur was waking her up and that it was morning at the Burrow. She looked at her husband, rubbing her eyes.

"Yes.. ah... dear?" she yawned. She then realized that her face was covered in sweat, feeling a little hot.

"It looked like you were having a nightmare," he replied, caressing her hair. "Do you remember what it was about?"

"Oh, nothing, I think," she lied.

She found herself in the same position as the day before, sitting at the kitchen table, washing dishes. Percy had left with Arthur, so there was one less Weasley child she was to keep track of, which she was rather happy about. She turned her head to look at the dishes in the sink and noticed that Fred and George were walking around the back lawn, just talking. On the inside, she knew that she should be happy, but, even deeper, her morals told her that it was wrong. _Pureblooded wizards and witches marry into their own families all the time _she told herself _though this is the first time I can say that two males have fallen for each other. . . no, wait_.

The moon was shining down on the moorland, a breeze blowing gently through the grass. Molly had been sent by her own mum to search for her brothers, whom had left earlier in the day just to wander about.

"Gideeeeon," she said softly as she made her way down a slope. A smile has spread across her face as she saw two figures in the pond nearby. She tip-toed closer, sifting through the longer grass, hoping to surprise them both, but it was when she drew closer that she realized something was out of place. Hiding herself, she watched her brothers carefully, trying to listen.

"It's great to not have all sorts of people around," Gideon said, wading around in the water, making circles with his index finger.

"Yeah, it was impossible to be alone in that castle," Fabian replied, following behind his brother, putting his hands on Gideon's back. Their pale flesh seemed to glow in the moonlight. "But do you think it's safe here?"

"Sure, we're out here, miles from the house," Gideon nodded. He then turned around and pulled his brother closer to him. Fabian gasped and then smiled.

"I love when you do that."

"Well, I just love you, brother." Molly kept watching, though wishing she never came out here. _I-I shouldn't be seeing this_! _I shouldn't even be out here_!

"Do you really?"

"Do you doubt me?"

"Prove it then," Fabian said boldly, pulling himself even closer to his brother. Gideon smiled and gently put his lips against his brother's, his hands holding onto Fabian's shoulders. In what was just a few moments seemed like an eternity to Molly, seeing her brothers in this situation.

"_NO_!" she yelled, standing and looking at them, her fists clenched and tears streaming down her face. Her brothers then pulled apart and looked at her, trying to cover their bodies with their hands.

"Molly... what are you doing here?" Gideon asked, his eyes wide, as well as Fabian's.

"I-I.. uhm... mum... she asked... get you," she stammered. "I'm s-sorry."

"Please don't tell Mum, Molly," Fabian said, quickly sliding on his pants, trying to get closer to his sister. "Please, Molly."

"...I have to go," she said, turning and started to run. She could hear her brothers yelling at her, pleading for her to come back, but kept going, trying to forget what she saw, trying to erase it from her memory.

"Are you all right, Mum?" Ron's voiced interjected, bringing her out of her daydream. Her face was covered in sweat yet again. Fred and George was standing behind Ron, worried expressions across their faces. She just tried to put on a smile and looked at her sons.

"No, it's all right," she told them.


End file.
